Further development of a technique to evaluate sensory irritation of the upper respiratory tract by airborne chemicals encountered frequently in industrial situations. Quantitative evaluation of species sensitivity (mice, rats, guinea-pigs, rabbits) in short-term exposure with investigation of desensitization following sensory irritation by sulfur dioxide. Evaluation of the development of desensitization with repeated exposure to SO2 at low concentrations over a prolonged time period.